fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 53
Wolfgang has walked into Jean's room with her... ( Wolfgang walks to Jean's bed ) Wolfgang) *In head* Samantha... ( Wolfgang reaches Jean's bed ) ''' '''Wolfgang) *In head* We'll be home soon... ( Wolfgang puts Jean on her bed ) ''' '''Wolfgang) *In head* Can't wait to hold you again... ( Wolfgang tucks Jean in ) ''' '''Wolfgang) *In head* To see our next child be born... ( Wolfgang starts to leave ) ''' '''Jean) *Awake* Wolfgang... Wolfgang) Yes? ''' '''Jean) Shouldn't I call that mad scientist and lawyer? Wolfgang) Nah, go to sleep. You can call tomorrow. ''' '''Jean) Okay. Meanwhile... ( Volf is on the ground with Skyeroid's tail squeezing her midsection ) ' '( Skyeroid flies upwards, attempting to lift Volf off the ground for her slam ) ' '( Volf stays on the ground ) ( Skyeroid continues flying upwards ) ' '( Volf stays on the ground, while Skyeroid cannot flying any further ) ( Skyeroid still continues to fly upwards, even if she's not moving any further ) ' '( Volf lifts off the ground, but not in the way Skyeroid thinks ) ''' '''Skyeroid) FINALLY! Crysemtion Volf) *Acting excited, while charging towrads Skyeroid* 'YOU DID IT! ' Skyeroid) *Excited* I'M SO HAPPY! ' '( Volf crashes into Skyeroid ) ' '( Skyeroid falls down, knocked out, with her tail still wrapped around Volf. Skyeroid is hanging upside down on Volf ) ''' '''Crysemtion Volf) ... ( Skyeroid proves she was playing opossum and uses all her might to slam Volf onto the ground ) ' '( Volf smashes into the ground, back first ) ( Skyeroid's tail unwraps from Volf and wraps around a tree's top. Happenly, the tree is behind Skyeroid ) Crysemtion Volf) *Looking at Skyeroid* You got me there. *Takes off towards Skyeroid, from laying down* ' '( Skyeroid dodges to the right at the last minute ) ' '( Volf crashes into a tree ) ' '( The tree snaps ) ' '( Skyeroid flies straight to where Volf was ) ' '( The tree falls towards Skyeroid's direction ) ' '( Skyeroid releases her tail from the tree ) ( Volf charges towards Skyeroid and makes impact in seconds ) ' '( Skyeroid shoots into another tree, leaving an indent ) ' '( The tree Volf crashed into crashes onto the ground, missing Volf ) ' '( Volf turns to diamond and charges towards Skyeroid ) ' '( Skyeroid remains stuck in the tree ) ( Volf jumps and slams into Skyeroid's gut ) ' '( Volf and Skyeroid exit the tree with a hole left; Volf drills with her nine attribute color aura ) ( Volf avoids other trees ) ( Winds pick up ) ' '( A green explosion sets off ) ' 'Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 54 ''Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 53 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Skyeroid